


Who's the Fairest?

by deviance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, bottom!Aomine, dominant!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want me to go sit over there while you admire yourself?”</p><p>“Dude, you should worship me. I mean, look at me."</p><p>“And I didn’t think you could get any more arrogant."</p><p>“You know I’m hot."</p><p>“I just didn’t realize that your phrase ‘The only one who can beat me is me’ applied to sex as well.”</p><p> </p><p>AKA the one where Aomine is hot. And he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Fairest?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot that came from the otpprompt: Imagine your OTP making love against the mirror but have to cut it short because Person A couldn’t stop checking themselves out in the reflection 
> 
> (only, they don't cut it short)

Kagami groaned, pressing deeper into his boyfriend and biting into his neck. Aomine threw back his head, both of their eyes locking in the mirror set out in front of them. Then the blue eyes drifted from the redhead’s, trailing down his own body before pausing at his groin. He moaned, lifting one leg up to see the way his body was taking Kagami’s cock so…perfectly. 

“Damn,” Aomine muttered, intertwining his fingers with Kagami’s and dragging their hands down his chest. 

Kagami was watching him over his shoulder, an unimpressed look of disbelief on his face as he slowed his thrusts. Aomine groaned lightly at the loss of pleasure, but his eyes stayed on their combined hands, bringing them down to his thigh before sliding them back up over his abs. 

“I’m hot,” Aomine informed him, smirking at himself. 

“I swear to god,” Kagami growled, dropping his forehead against Aomine’s shoulder. “Why the hell did I let you talk me into doing it in front of a mirror? Somehow I knew this was going to happen.” 

“Of course. I mean, I’m motherfucking sexy. No wonder you can’t resist me,” Aomine responded easily, still dragging their hands up and down his body. He pushed back on Kagami’s dick, watching it sink further into himself with a grin, shuddering at the feeling but never closing his eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Kagami responded, thrusting suddenly into his stupid boyfriend. Aomine groaned, letting go of one of Kagami’s hands and reaching down, his fingers slipping behind his own perfect dick and pressing against his hole, feeling Kagami moving in and out of him slowly. 

“Seriously, I’m just drop-dead perfect,” Aomine kept talking, leering at the mirror. 

“You’d literally fuck yourself if you could, wouldn’t you?” Kagami groaned. 

“Hell yeah,” Aomine breathed, abandoning his hole to move forward, dragging his fingers lightly up his own cock, teasing himself. 

“Want me to go sit over there while you admire yourself?” Kagami asked, dropping his chin on the other’s shoulder and watching him through the mirror now with a resignedly amused look. 

“Dude, you should worship me. I mean, look at me,” Aomine ignored him, pressing back against him and rolling his hips backwards, flexing and relaxing his muscles. 

“And I didn’t think you could get any more arrogant,” Kagami murmured before taking his hands and flicking Aomine’s nipples before dragging his nails down his chest. Aomine shivered, watching the slightly reddened skin bloom. He licked his lips. 

“You know I’m hot,” Aomine dared him to deny it. 

“Duh,” Kagami answered, nibbling on his neck before giving a quick nip to his ear lobe. “I just didn’t realize that your phrase ‘The only one who can beat me is me’ applied to sex as well.” He intertwined their fingers again, dragging Aomine’s hand down to fist his own erection and stroke it lazily. Aomine groaned. 

“Oh fine,” Aomine sighed like he was making some great sacrifice, reaching up with his free hand and running it through Kagami’s hair. “You’re not bad looking.” 

“Do you want to take care of this by yourself?” Kagami growled, tightening his hold on Aomine’s dick. 

“Like you want to miss out on fucking a body as great as mine,” Aomine scoffed, before he found himself scrambling to hold on to Kagami from behind, since the redhead was pulling away. “Wait, wait, wait. Okay. Fine. You’re hot too. Happy?” 

“You’re hopeless,” Kagami muttered against his back. 

“Could you get to moving back there?” Aomine drawled, throwing a look over his shoulder. 

“What’s the magic word?” Kagami teased, smirking at him as he held Aomine’s hips still. Said male growled before a slow grin crossed his features. Kagami’s visage turned distrustful. 

_“Taiga,”_ Aomine groaned lowly, his voice rumbling in that deep way that Kagami didn’t just understand was possible, yet his own hips betrayed him, jerking forward at the mere sound of the other man’s voice. Kagami hid his face against the back of the taller’s shoulder, groaning in both embarrassment and pleasure. 

“I hate you,” he hissed, listening to Aomine’s exaggerated sounds. Kagami nipped him when he heard the definite sound of the other laughing. 

After a few minutes, though, they were both laughing, Kagami’s arms wrapping around Aomine’s waist securely as he thrust forward. Aomine gasped, dropping his head back onto the older man’s shoulder. 

“Taiga,” Aomine repeated, this time less teasing and more honest, the sound nearly taking the redhead’s breath away. He had to run his hands appreciatively down the other’s body, feeling him shudder as they both inched their way closer to completion. 

“Daiki,” Kagami groaned into the other’s neck, pressing a kiss to the skin there. Aomine shuddered, gasping in pleasure. He turned his head into Kagami’s neck, pressing a wet open-mouth kiss to the skin. Kagami moan lowly, thrusting harder. 

_“Fuck,”_ Aomine hissed, tangling his fingers in Kagami’s hair. “Right there,” he instructed breathlessly. 

Kagami kept going for the same spot, moving faster. His eyes slid open, unintentionally staring into the mirror. He groaned, lidded eyes taking in Aomine’s wanton form that was wrapped around him. He licked up the column of the other’s neck, eyes darkening as another moan sounded from the younger’s throat followed by a full-body shudder, his muscles showing themselves off naturally as they flexed and relaxed with the pleasure rippling through him. 

_“Damn,”_ Kagami murmured in both awe and hunger. His hands moved down Aomine’s chest before gripping his hips tightly, driving himself within the beautiful, pliant body before him harder. His. This was his. 

Aomine was a groaning mess, right on the brink. Kagami felt that he was close too. He reached forward and fisted Aomine’s leaking member. He slammed into Aomine, a possessive urge bursting from him. He bit into Aomine’s shoulder, every muscle in his body spasming as he finally reached his climax. His hand was slapped away as Aomine took to stroking himself. Kagami groaned when he felt the other man come as well, his body tightening around his softening member. Kagami pulled out, though he was still holding onto the other steadying, both of their legs shaking. The redhead licked his lips, surprised when he tasted iron. 

“Oh shit,” he cursed, spotting the bleeding wound Aomine was now sporting on his shoulder. He licked the bite automatically before his nose curled with the taste of blood. Aomine moaned weakly. 

“Ow,” he complained, throwing a look over his shoulder. “Why’d you bite so hard?” 

“Sorry,” Kagami apologized, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and squeezing in apology before he let him go and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel and the first aid kit. When he returned, Aomine was sitting on the bed, frowning into the mirror as he poked at the wound. 

“I can’t believe you drew blood,” he announced, not even looking away from the wound. Kagami sat beside him, reaching out with the towel and gently dabbing before checking to see if it was still bleeding. Seeing it had stopped, he opened the first aid kit, grabbing the antiseptic and pouring it over it unapologetically. _“Fuckin’ shit!”_ Aomine yelped, nearly jumping from his seat. Kagami chuckled, holding him still as he wiped up the excess liquid and went to apply a bandage. “Give me some warning, like damn,” the younger muttered. Kagami grinned, patting the top of the finished bandage lightly before leaning over and kissing his lips, nipping at his pouting lower lip. 

“Sorry,” he repeated in a low rumble. Aomine’s eyes hooded as he stared at him before raising a brow. 

“Fuck off, Taiga,” he growled after a moment, grabbing the towel and wiping himself off before turning and crawling further up the bed and dragging the covers down. Kagami waited a moment, eyes drinking in the attractive sight presented to him before Aomine was successfully burrowed beneath the covers. Then he gathered up the stuff he’d used and returned them back to the bathroom. He returned moments later, sliding under the covers and pressing close to his boyfriend. 

“It’s going to be a bitch to hide at work,” Aomine grumbled quietly into the darkness. 

Kagami hummed, snuggling closer and pressing his nose into the other’s hair. He kissed the back of Aomine’s neck lightly, sleepily. “Then don’t hide it,” he muttered, arms wrapping around the other and holding him tightly. Aomine shifted, getting comfortable in the hold, not fighting it. He sighed. 

“You’re such a prick,” he accused in a whiny drawl. 

“And you’re an asshole,” Kagami immediately responded, the insults rolling easily off their tongues. The redhead grinned, rolling his hips against the other’s backside. “An extremely sexy asshole.” 

“You better know it,” Aomine yawned, nestling deeper into Kagami’s hold. “Now shut up. I’m sleepy.” 

“G’night, Daiki,” Kagami whispered in his ear, pecking him just behind his ear. 

“Night, Taiga,” Aomine sighed, almost instantly falling asleep. Kagami smiled—god, his arrogant idiot was too cute sometimes—before letting himself succumb to unconsciousness as well. 

_Love you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first lemon (oh god, I'm so old; I still call smut fics 'lemons') so I hope it was okay. Needed some smut practice before I took on bigger fish (*wink wink*).


End file.
